1. Field of the Invention
In an extensive plant breeding program, Grant Merrill, originator and now deceased, originated a large number of new and distinct varieties of fruit trees, and which included the herein-claimed variety of peach tree. Such plant breeding program was undertaken in originator's experimental orchard located near Exeter, Tulare County, Calif.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of peach trees which were known to originator, particular reference is made to Springcrest (unpatented) hereinafter mentioned for the purpose of comparison.